Instantes
by Lyan
Summary: La vida son instantes, momentos, recuerdos que nos convierten en lo que somos hoy. Drabble's, Inuyasha/Kagome. Rating T, por seguridad.
1. Oportunidad

**Nota de autora:**

¡Ohaiio!

Bueno, aquí vengo con un fic nuevo, será un conjunto de diez drabbles sobre la mosnosa pareja, Inuyasha/Kagome^^. Últimamente me he vuelto ultra-fan del anime, y necesitaba escribir algo sobre ellos xDDDD. Así que ya sabéis, diez temas y todos por debajo de 1000 palabras. Y antes de que se me olvide…

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, Inuyasha, Kagome y los demás personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takakashi-sensei^^.

**Palabras: **235, contando desde el titulo.

**

* * *

**

**Oportunidad**

El crepitar de las llamas se reflejaba en las paredes de la rústica cabaña y se podía ver la sombra de una muchacha, moverse sigilosamente.

Llevaba un extraño "kimono" para la época y en su cara había una clara mueca de concentración. Avanzaba despacio, de cuclillas y procurando no hacer ruido.

No quería para nada que el semi-demonio se despertase.

Finalmente, llegó junto al lecho, donde _él_, dormía tranquilamente. Tenía el rostro relajado, y una expresión de tranquilidad que pocas veces se le veía en la cara. Una sonrisita asomaba por sus labios.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la joven alargó las manos y acarició suavemente, aquellas cosas tan suaves y peludas que desde el momento en que lo conoció, atrajeron su atención.

Blancas por fuera y rosas por dentro, se movían ligeramente, acompasadas con la respiración de su dueño.

Y mientras Kagome jugueteaba con ellas, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

Pocas veces, tenía la oportunidad de tocarle las orejas a Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de autora:**

Bueno, ya saben si les gustó déjenme un review y me harán feliz, si me hacen feliz escribo más rápido y subo el cap antes, (Lógica aplastante xDDDDD). Espero que les haya gustado^^.

Recuerden, amenazas, cartas bombas, criticas positivas o negativas en los…

_¿¿Reviews??_


	2. Ternura

**Nota de autora:**

Ohaiio^^. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer Drabble, y en especial a **knd.03, **por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review^^. ¡Muchas gracias y me alegro de que te gustara^^!

**Disclaimer: **Ni Inuyasha, Kagome o los demás personajes me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi- sensei^^.

**Palabras: **285, sin contar las notas de autor.

**

* * *

****Ternura**

— Te digo que no tengo miedo…— masculló el _kitsune,_mientras se cruzaba de brazos y giraba la cabeza. Quería demostrar que ya era mayorcito.

Kagome rió suavemente tapándose la boca con la mano y le acarició la cabeza a Shippo. Era un niño, normal que fuera infantil. Y ella lo quería como a su propio hijo.

— De acuerdo, pero si ves que los rayos y los truenos te asustan mucho, puedes dormir a mi lado, ¿vale? — le contestó la _miko_, acostándose en lecho, en un rincón de la cabaña. En la otra punta, estaban Sango y Miroku durmiendo abrazados y cerca de Kagome, estaba el _hanyou _recostando contra la pared y de semblante dormido.

Que en realidad estaba despierto, tan despierto que pudo ver como en mitad de la noche, Shippo iba corriendo hacía Kagome y olvidaba su idea de dormir sólo.

Tan despierto, que pudo ver la sonrisa maternal que se formó en el rostro de la sacerdotisa y la ternura que se desprendía de ella. Porque a veces, esa ternura que compartía con Shippo, como si fuese su madre, le gustaba.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiría – ni si quiera bajo tortura- le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Shippo, con tal de que Kagome lo tuviera así entre sus brazos.

Se rascó la cabeza, pensando en el "¡siéntate!" de esa mañana. Cerró los ojos mientras se dormía y suspiró en sueños.

Lo veía difícil.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado^^. Comentarios, criticas positivas o negativas y demás hortalizas en los...

_¿¿Reviews??_


	3. Sinceridad

**Nota de autora:**

Kombawa^^.

Aquí vengo con el tercer Drabble^^. Doy las gracias a **setsuna17** , por haber comentado y a todos los que leyeron^^.

**Palabras**: 346, sin nota de autor.

**

* * *

****Sinceridad**

— Inuyasha, quiero que seas sincero. ¿Cuál me queda mejor? — inquirió la _miko _enseñándole las dos opciones. Se las puso ante el cuerpo, para que viera como le quedarían las dos prendas.

El _hanyou _la miró entré divertido e irritado. ¿Realmente le estaba preguntando eso? Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza mientras un "feh" salía de sus labios.

La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa angelical al semi-demonio. Una aura maligna empezó a salir a su alrededor y se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha…— la voz de Kagome era más dulce que la miel y eso era un síntoma muy malo de lo que venía a continuación. El temido "siéntate", qué haría un agujero en el suelo del cuarto de ella.

El _hanyou_, se puso a pensar a toda velocidad y antes de que la _miko _pudiera decir la temida palabra. Rápido como el viento, le tapo la boca con la mano y la empujó un poco hacía atrás.

Kagome se quejó al principio, pero al ver que Inuyasha no quitaba la mano, decidió parar y esperar. El rostro de él, estaba muy colorado y desviaba la vista hacía los dos vestidos que tenía en una mano, apretados fuertemente como si los fuera a romper. Kagome temió tener que comprarse otro.

El semi-demonio, tomó aire y masculló unas palabras en dirección de la sacerdotisa.

— No importa qué te pongas, tú siempre estás guapa con todo, incluido ese extraño kimono tuyo. Y no comprendo por qué preguntas que te queda mejor. No le encuentro sentido. — acabó mientras bajaba la vista.

La _miko_ lo miró sorprendida y notó como la mano de Inuyasha se apartaba de su rostro aún con miedo a que ella lo sentara. Pero Kagome no estaba para esa labor, estaba demasiado metida en su mundo.

Le había pedido sinceridad a Inuyasha, pero jamás pensó que le daría tanta. Sintió su rostro colorearse tanto o más que el del chico, si eso era posible.

Tenía que llevarlo de compras más a menudo.


End file.
